Moving on?
by Imasecret13
Summary: Jesse thinks he will be moving on soon (despite his promise in the darkest hour...sigh). What will suze do?
1. What?

Setup: It's been a month since Jesse and Suze last kissed. Jesse has  
moved into the rectory with Spike. It's summer and Suze is deciding  
what to do today.  
  
Character Guide:  
  
Suze - Main character (Protagonist); Sixteen-year-old mediator who is  
trying to deal with her life and her love for a ghost named Jesse.  
Her full name is Susannah Simon. She lives with her mom, stepdad and  
three stepbrothers conveniently nicknamed after three of the seven  
dwarfs because of their traits (David is Doc, Brad is Dopey and Jake  
is Sleepy).  
Jesse - Ghost who died when he was 20 but has been dead for over 150  
years. His side of the relationship with Susannah is blurry.  
Father Dominic (Father Dom) - Priest and principal of Suze's school;  
he also shares the "gift" of being a mediator.  
Spike - Suze's cat who loves Jesse more than he does Suze.  
Paul - Another mediator but claims himself and Susannah to be  
"Shifters" also. He also has the hots for Suze and hates Jesse  
because Suze loves Jesse instead. He is only mentioned.  
  
"We're goin' to the mall, Suze, not a fashion show."  
  
So I'm not about to desert my fashion sense just because it's summer. Dopey doesn't have to say anything. I have to admit I look pretty good in my Bebe tee and flares.  
  
"Fine. Just because you are my stepbrother doesn't mean I have to listen or take you serious. Therefore, I'll just ride my bike to the beach," I said warningly.  
  
"Suit yourself," Brad called, "I'll just call Mancuso instead."  
  
As I walked up the stairs to get the rest of my stuff, I noticed my room was glowing with light. My heart jumped. I thought it was my beloved Jesse with his amazing brown eyes and washboard abs. Dead guys aren't supposed to look as good as Jesse does. I ran into my room frantically to see if he was looking at the ocean or if he was leaning against my bedpost looking sexy. Nope. He wasn't there. I haven't seen him for three days, which wasn't unusual since he moved to the rectory.  
  
"Jesse! Where are you, Jesse?" I murmured.  
  
Nothing.  
  
I got really worried. I thought through possibilities:  
  
Good Bad  
  
He's fine. He just can't hear me??? He has moved on (good for (Note to self - train Jesse) him, bad for me) He can hear me; he's avoiding me He doesn't love me so he because he wants to doesn't want to see me He wants to discourage our (very bad) relationship (that's not good! bad!) He's in trouble  
Paul got him  
Marie and Diego are back  
(double super bad)  
  
I heard the door slam. Dopey and Sleepy had left. Now the house was empty with the exception of me.  
  
"Jesse, get your cowboy ass out here, I'm worried," I screamed.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
I was so close to going to the rectory, but I stopped myself. I told myself, "Simon, why are you doing this to yourself over a guy?" But this wasn't just any guy - this was Jesse. My beloved Jesse.  
  
I grabbed my black leather jacket and ran out the door. I couldn't let Jesse slip away again. I wasn't about to let him regret it. I had to go. I just had to.  
  
As I approached the rectory, it turned cold and rainy. I stepped inside trying not to disturb anything. I slowly walked through the warm hallway rubbing my hands together, careful not to make any sound. Then I saw him. Jesse was in the sitting area quietly talking to Spike beside him. I flattened my back against the wall so that I was not visible to him.  
  
He shook his head. Then he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I miss my querida. I think I need to tell Susannah, Spike" Jesse said in a low tone. "She's calling me, but I can't talk to her. I hate lying to my querida."  
  
"Lying about what?" I asked him slowly, revealing myself.  
  
"Jesus Cristo, querida!" Jesse spat. "How long were you standing there?"  
  
"Since 'I miss my querida'," I said calmly, "I wasn't purposely spying. I just overheard."  
  
"Querida," he said. My heart was racing. I thought he was going to say "I love you Susannah." Come on Jesse, let me know how you feel. "We need to talk. I've been thinking."  
  
No such luck. I mean what did I expect anyway? Like I had been all too honest with Jesse.  
  
"Shoot," I said, trying not to hide my growing disappointment.  
  
"Shoot?" he asked.  
  
"Go ahead, tell me Jesse" I said. I sat down beside him as I slipped my fingers into his.  
  
"I was thinking about asking Father Dominic to move back into your room considering it's my last few days," he said.  
  
"Last few days?" I asked puzzled.  
  
"Uh, oh," Jesse said after muttering a few curses in Spanish. He got up and walked to the window. This is not good.  
  
This is never good.  
  
"Susannah, I have been finding out why I'm still on Earth," he said, unable to face me. "I feel it will only be a matter of days until I move on, Susannah."  
  
I felt as if a bus hit me. Move on? Move on! NO! He promised me he'd never move on. How could he? This was so unfair. Before I could unload my shock on Jesse, Spike scratched at my wrist and cut very deep into my veins. I was now covered in blood praying that my screams of pain were heard by anybody other than Jesse and myself. Jesse tore the bottom two inches of my Bebe top and tied it tight around my arm, which by the way, I was not happy about, Jesse making my new Bebe shirt a ragged midriff top. I began getting sleepy when Father Dom came downstairs.  
  
"I heard a scream, Jesse," he said. "Oh, my, Susannah!"  
  
Jesse swooped me up and said, "We need to get her to a clinic."  
  
"How about a hospital?" I suggested, starting to close my eyes.  
  
"Stay with me, querida!" Jesse said. I nodded. I was so tired, though. I could feel Jesse's warm embrace wrapped around my shivering body. I could feel my eyes closing.  
  
As Father Dom went to call an EMT, he told Jesse, "Don't let her fall asleep!"  
  
I threw my arms around Jesse's neck as he said, "Hold on."  
  
Jesse was really warm. He was warmer than I was. I was actually really cold. Jesse's glow probably kept him warm. "How come I'm acting so weird?" I asked myself.  
  
We dematerialized and materialized in front of the Carmel Hospital. He dropped my feet so I could walk. I hobbled into the hospital and got help. I blacked out on the way to the emergency room. When I woke up, Jesse was in my room along with a nurse.  
  
"I see you've finally woken up, Sleepyhead. I'll go call your parents. You know they're worried sick about you," the nurse said.  
  
"Thank you," I said, feeling light headed.  
  
As she left the room Jesse took my hand.  
  
"Susannah, I can't leave you here," Jesse said softly, "You are too vulnerable. Paul could come and hurt you any time."  
  
"I'm fine, and besides, Paul has his reasons for staying away" I said, trying to hide the helplessness in my voice. "Jesse, I'm not an excuse!"  
  
"Nombre de dios, Susannah, you are an excuse because I -" he said. His dark brown eyes bore into mine. He suddenly let go of my hand, but I grabbed it.  
  
"Because?" I repeated.  
  
"Because I . I - " he stammered.  
  
Then he dematerialized.  
  
"Ghosts! Who needs them?" I told myself. I do. I need Jesse. 


	2. The Suze fight?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Jenny's/ Meg's! I wish I owned Jesse (sigh.) and maybe Paul just to humor me ('cause we all know he sounds pretty hot).  
  
Gorbash, Nothin to you and strawberry-miow thanks for all your help and encouragement! Thanks to my reviewers because you keep me writing! I would love to hear from other authors too, so just IM me if u want to talk!  
  
On to (DRUMROLL PLEASE) Chapter 2!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I finally got released from the hospital a day later. It was only a gash. Well, maybe a really deep gash. Anyway, I was walking out of the hospital with my mom and guess who was there with flowers and a card? Paul.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
He looked hurt until my mom said, "Susie, that's not very nice. Well, I'm going to leave you two alone."  
  
I shot Paul a look. He smiled, showing off his pearly whites, bringing out his deep tan.  
  
"I came to see you and ask if you felt any better. I guess you do, so may I have the honor of escorting you for coffee?" Paul said beaming.  
  
I agreed only because my mom looked so hopeful that a guy asked me out in front of her. Plus she would have yelled at me if I turned him down.  
  
We drove to the coffee shop and parked in the back lot. Paul said to stay put and he'd open my door. I thought it was a nice gesture, although I really don't go for crap like that. I did wonder why he was being so nice though. I started walking towards the side entrance after I got out of the car, but Paul grabbed my arm just before I could round the corner.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped, "Get off!"  
  
He didn't let go. He just said, "Suze, I never wanted it to be like this. I just don't like to lose."  
  
"To be like what? Having a death grip on my arm? Lose what? What did you lose?" I retorted.  
  
And with that Paul swept me up into his arms and said, "You."  
  
"JESSEEEEEEE!" I screamed.  
  
I heard a voice was coming from a ghost that was materializing in front of me and Paul, "Susannah what is it? Slater, let her go," Jesse growled, tensing up.  
  
"Hello, Jesse. Long time no see. I was just telling Suze how I don't like to lose," Paul said calmly as he lowered me to my feet. Don't get me wrong, my hand was grasped in his and let me tell you, his grip is strong.  
  
"Well, you just lost," Jesse said calmly, releasing me from Paul's grasp. Jesse took my waist and pressed it against his own so suddenly that I looked down. He took his finger and lifted my chin. He purred, "I love you, Susannah."  
  
After he said that, I felt as if my knees were going to give way. The only reason I was still standing was that Jesse was holding me so tightly. Then he bent down to give me one of those earth-shattering kisses. I realized that we were standing right in front of Paul, so slowly (although I didn't want to) I broke off the kiss. He smiled and I smiled right back.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A/N: I live for reviews so I need at least eight to post the next chapter, and it does count if u do it more then once (wink* wink*). Just write something in it. I have Chapter Three written, so after everything I just have to type it and post it. Also, anybody who is interested in proofreading tell me n I'll send u a copy of the latest chapter - You'll get to read it before anyone else does so it's something to consider. Thanks again. ~~ *Ash*  
  
\m/ ( . ) \m/  
  
The mediator rox! 


End file.
